scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Title Shows
1930 1931 1932 1933 1934 1935 1936 1937 1938 1939 1940 1941 1942 1943 1944 1945 1946 1947 1948 1949 1950 TheRoadRunnerShow1.jpg|The Road Runner Show (September 16, 1950) 1951 1952 1953 1954 1955 1956 1957 1958 1959 1960 The_Bugs_Bunny_Show_Title_Sequence.png|The Bugs Bunny Show (October 11, 1960) 1961 1962 1963 1964 PorkyPigShow.jpg|The Porky Pig Show (1964) 1965 1966 1967 1968 1969 800px-Sesame-Street-logo.svg.png|Sesame Street (November 10, 1969) 1970 1971 1972 mmelodes_jpg.png|The Merrie Melodies Show (1972) 1973 1974 1975 1976 Lt_sylvester_and_tweety_title_card.jpg|Sylvester and Tweety (September 11, 1976) 1977 1978 Lt_the_daffy_duck_show_title_card.jpg|The Daffy Duck Show (November 4, 1978) 1979 1980 1981 Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (intertitle).jpg|Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (September 12, 1981) 1982 1983 Pooh_Corner.jpg|Welcome to Pooh Corner (April 18, 1983) 1984 MuppetBabiesTitle.jpg|Muppet Babies (September 15, 1984) 1985 Dumbo's_Circus.jpg|Dumbo's Circus (May 6, 1985) Gummi.jpg|Adventures of the Gummi Bears (September 14, 1985) The_Wuzzles.png|The Wuzzles (September 14, 1985) 1986 Dragon_Ball_anime_logo.png|Dragon Ball (February 26, 1986) 1987 The_New_Archies_Title_Screen.png|The New Archies (September 12, 1987) Ducktales.jpg|DuckTales (September 18, 1987) 1988 Poohlogo.jpg|The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (January 17, 1988) GandF.gif|Garfield and Friends (September 17, 1988) 1989 CnDRR_title.png|Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (March 4, 1989) Dragon_Ball_Z_Logo.png|Dragon Ball Z (April 26, 1989) Eureekas.jpg|Eureeka's Castle (September 4, 1989) Beetlejuice cartoon screenshot.jpg|Beetlejuice (September 9, 1989) 320px-The_Simpsons_Logo.svg.png|The Simpsons (December 17, 1989) 1990 Talespin.jpg|TaleSpin (September 7, 1990) Tinytoons.jpg|Tiny Toon Adventures (September 14, 1990) Merrie_Melodies_1992.jpg|Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny & Friends (September 17, 1990) 1991 doug_title.png|Doug (August 11, 1991) Rugrats_logo.png|Rugrats (August 11, 1991) Tumblr_m8r3rfZptU1rdknu4o1_1280.png|The Ren & Stimpy Show (August 11, 1991) TazMania.jpg|Taz-Mania (September 7, 1991) Rupert_1991_tv_series_title.png|Rupert (September 7, 1991) Darkwing_duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck (September 8, 1991) Screen_Shot_2016-04-01_at_12.44.06_PM.png|Back to the Future: The Animated Series (September 14, 1991) mother_goose_grim.jpg|Mother Goose and Grimm (September 14, 1991) 1992 Sailor Moon Logo.png|Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (March 7, 1992) Barneylogo.png|Barney & Friends (April 6, 1992) Shellyduvallogo.jpg|Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories (April 22, 1992) BatmanTASTitle.jpg|Batman: The Animated Series (September 5, 1992) Goof_troop-show.jpg|Goof Troop (September 5, 1992) The_little_mermaid_tv_show_title_card.jpg|The Little Mermaid (September 11, 1992) Fievelsamericantails1.png|Fievel's American Tails (September 12, 1992) superdavelogo.jpg|Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (September 12, 1992) Pluckyduckshow.jpg|The Plucky Duck Show (September 19, 1992) Raw_Toonage.gif|Raw Toonage (September 19, 1992) 250px-Dog_City_(title_card).jpg|Dog City (September 26, 1992) 1993 Bonkers.png|Bonkers (February 28, 1993) Family_Dog_Title_Card.png|Family Dog (June 23, 1993) AoStHtitle.jpg|Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (September 6, 1993) 250px-The_Pink_Panther_(1993_TV_series).jpg|The Pink Panther (September 11, 1993) Exosquad.png|Exo Squad (September 11, 1993) 250px-Mighty_Max_title_card.png|Mighty Max (September 12, 1993) animaniacs-nowtv3.png|Animaniacs (September 13, 1993) Marsupilami_title.jpg|Marsupilami (September 18, 1993) 250px-Cro_(TV_series).png|Cro (September 18, 1993) Rocko's_Modern_Life_Logo.png|Rocko's Modern Life (September 18, 1993) Problem_Child_TV_Logo.jpg|Problem Child (October 31, 1993) 1994 The Critic title card.png|The Critic (January 26, 1994) Duckman_logo.jpg|Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (March 5, 1994) Title.gif|Aladdin (September 5, 1994) BeethovenLogo2.jpg|Beethoven (September 10, 1994) baby_huey_1.jpg|The Baby Huey Show (September 17, 1994) Free_Willy_(TV_series).jpg|Free Willy (September 24, 1994) 1200px-Aaahh_Real_Monsters_Logo.svg.png|Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (October 29, 1994) Gargoyles_title.jpg|Gargoyles (October 24, 1994) Allegra's_Window_Logo.jpg|Allegra's Window (October 24, 1994) Gullahlogo.gif|Gullah Gullah Island (October 24, 1994) Monsterforcelogo.jpg|Monster Force (Fall 1994) The_Itsy_Bitsy_Spider_Title_Card.png|The Itsy Bitsy Spider (November 7, 1994) 1995 Shnookumsandmeatlogo.jpg|The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (January 2, 1995) Timmy_the_tooth_muppets_logo.png|The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth (January 16, 1995) 250px-WhatACartoon!.PNG|What a Cartoon! (February 20, 1995) Themask.jpg|The Mask: The Animated Series (August 12, 1995) Timon_and_pumbaa-show.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa (September 8, 1995) Sylvester-And-Tweety-Mysteries.jpg|The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (September 9, 1995) Pinky_brain_logo.jpg|Pinky and the Brain (September 9, 1995) Freakazoid_Title_Card.jpg|Freakazoid! (September 9, 1995) Earthworm_Jim.jpg|Earthworm Jim (September 9, 1995) That's_Warner_Bros.!.jpg|That's Warner Bros! (September 11, 1995) 250px-TwistedTalesFelix.jpg|The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (September 16, 1995) The_Savage_Dragon_Title_Card.png|Savage Dragon (September 21, 1995) MV5BMjMyODMxMzcxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTc2MzgwMzE@._V1_.jpg|Dumb and Dumber (October 28, 1995) The_Neverending_Story.jpg|The Neverending Story (December 2, 1995) Ace_ventura_TV_logo.png|Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (December 9, 1995) 1996 Cbearandjamallogo.jpg|C Bear and Jamal (February 3, 1996) DBGT_Logo.png|Dragon Ball GT (February 7, 1996) The_Spooktacular_New_Adventures_of_Casper_Title_Card.png|The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (February 24, 1996) Adventures_from_the_book_of_virtues.jpg|Adventures from the Book of Virtues (September 2, 1996) Quack_Pack.jpg|Quack Pack (September 3, 1996) Mighty_Ducks_TAS_logo.jpg|Mighty Ducks (September 6, 1996) SupermanTASLogo.jpg|Superman: The Animated Series (September 6, 1996) 220px-Disney's_Doug.jpg|Disney's Doug (September 7, 1996) RoadRovers.jpg|Road Rovers (September 7, 1996) 250px-Jumanji_(TV_series).jpg|Jumanji (September 8, 1996) Bureau_of_Alien_Detectors.png|Bureau of Alien Detectors (September 8, 1996) mouse_poster.jpg|The Mouse and the Monster (September 8, 1996) BlazingDragons.jpg|Blazing Dragons (September 9, 1996) BugsNDaffyTitle.jpg|The Bugs n' Daffy Show (September 9, 1996) richierich2000logo.jpg|Richie Rich (September 14, 1996) Stickin'_Around_logo.png|Stickin' Around (August 14, 1996) 210px-Vortech.jpg|Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad (September 16, 1996) All_Dogs_Go_to_Heaven_-_The_Series_(title_card).jpg|All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (September 21, 1996) Wing_Commander_Academy_title_screen.jpg|Wing Commander Academy (September 21, 1996) 188.jpg|Bruno the Kid (September 23, 1996) UnOauCXI5gxSxvV.jpg|Jungle Cubs (October 5, 1996) a2a854d7bd832790ba30b1fc2e40b342.jpg|Hey Arnold! (October 7, 1996) arthur.jpg|Arthur (October 7, 1996) 250px-KaBlam.jpg|Kablam! (October 11, 1996) Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss.jpg|The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (October 13, 1996) Waynehead.jpg|Waynehead (October 19, 1996) DaffyDuckShow.jpg|The Daffy Duck Show (November 23, 1996) 1997 320px-King_of_the_Hill_(logo).svg.png|King of the Hill (January 12, 1997) pokemon.jpg|Pokemon (April 1, 1997) 250px-The_Wacky_World_of_Tex_Avery.jpg|The Wacky World of Tex Avery (April 13, 1997) Nightmare_ned_318.jpg|Nightmare Ned (April 19, 1997) 250px-The_Angry_Beavers_title_card.jpg|The Angry Beavers (April 19, 1997) Johnny_Bravo_logo.png|Johnny Bravo (July 7, 1997) chick-and-cowen.jpg|Cow and Chicken (July 15, 1997) 260px-I_Am_Weasel_intertitle.png|I Am Weasel (July 22, 1997) South Park main characters.png|South Park (August 13, 1997) Qyo3xBmnCYZ8I6E.jpg|Recess (August 31, 1997) 101_dalmatians_the_series-show.jpg|101 Dalmatians: The Series (September 1, 1997) Space_Goofs.jpg|Space Goofs (September 6, 1997) Pepper_Ann.jpg|Pepper Ann (September 13, 1997) newabrlogo.gif|The New Batman Adventures (September 13, 1997) Adventuresofcorduroylogo.jpg|The Adventures of Corudroy (September 16, 1997) 250px-Men_in_Black_The_Series.jpg|Men in Black: The Series (October 11, 1997) Bear_in_the_Big_Blue_House.png|Bear in the Big Blue House (October 20, 1997) ChannelUmptee3_6483.jpg|Channel Umptee-3 (October 20, 1997) 1998 Toonsylvania.jpg|Toonsylvania (February 7, 1998) PBJOtter.png|PB&J Otter (March 15, 1998) catdog.PNG|CatDog (April 4, 1998) 250px-The_Oh_Yeah_Cartoon_Logo.png|Oh Yeah! Cartoons (July 17, 1998) Disneys_hercules-show.jpg|Hercules: The Animated Series (August 31, 1998) The-wild-thornberrys-53e80421bbf17.png|The Wild Thornberrys (September 1, 1998) Astrid_Lindgren's_Pippi_Longstocking_1997_Title_Card.PNG.png|Pippi Longstocking (July 4, 1998) RoboCop_Alpha_Commando.jpg|RoboCop: Alpha Commando (September 7, 1998) 6108.jpg|The Secret Files of Spy Dogs (September 12, 1998) MadJackThePirate.jpg|Mad Jack the Pirate (September 12, 1998) HisteriaLogo.jpg|Histeria! (September 14, 1998) Pinky-Elmyra-&-The-Brain.jpg|Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain (September 19, 1998) lionheartslogo.jpg|The Lionhearts (September 19, 1998) Birdz.jpg|Birdz (October 3, 1998) Rolie_Polie_Olie_logo.gif|Rolie Polie Olie (October 4, 1998) 1999 EEnE_Titles.jpg|Ed, Edd n Eddy (January 4, 1999) Batman_Beyond_title_card.png|Batman Beyond (January 10, 1999) The_Big_Cartoonie_Show.jpg|The Cat & Birdy WarnerOOnie Pinky Brainy Big Cartoonie Show (January 16, 1999) 320px-Family_Guy_Logo.svg.png|Family Guy (January 31, 1999) MouseworksLogo.jpg|Mickey Mouse Works (May 1, 1999) SpongeBob_SquarePants_logo.svg.png|SpongeBob SqaurePants (May 1, 1999) New_ww.jpg|The New Woody Woodpecker Show (May 8, 1999) 250px-Rocket_Power.jpg|Rocket Power (August 16, 1999) SabrinaAnimated.jpg|Sabrina: The Animated Series (September 6, 1999) DetentionTitle.jpg|Detention (September 11, 1999) Angela Anaconda Logo.png|Angela Anaconda (October 4, 1999) 250px-Courage_the_Cowardly_Dog_intertitle.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog (November 12, 1999) 2000 Poochini_title.png|Poochini's Yard (February 1, 2000) Weekenderslogo.png|The Weekenders (February 26, 2000) Baby_Blues_(US_TV_series).png|Baby Blues (July 28, 2000) Teachers_Pet_logo.jpg|Teacher's Pet (September 9, 2000) StaticShockLogo.png|Static Shock (September 23, 2000) George_Shrinks_title.png|George Shrinks (September 30, 2000) BLoSC_title.jpg|Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (October 2, 2000) What_About_Mimi_.gif|What About Mimi? (October 4, 2000) 2001 House_of_Mouse_staff.jpg|House of Mouse (January 13, 2001) BookofPooh.png|The Book of Pooh (January 22, 2001) The_Zeta_Project.jpg|The Zeta Project (January 27, 2001) Lloyd_in_Space_title_card.png|Lloyd in Space (February 3, 2001) 250px-Braceface_title_card.jpg|Braceface (June 2, 2001) Wwa.png|What's with Andy? (June 30, 2001) LegendOfTarzanTitle.jpg|The Legend of Tarzan (September 1, 2001) Annetoon.jpg|Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (September 2, 2001) UBOS_2001_Title_Card.PNG.png|Ultimate Book of Spells (September 12, 2001) ripping-friends_logo.jpg|The Ripping Friends (September 15, 2001) Stanley(2001Series).jpg|Stanley (September 15, 2001) The_Mummy_Animated_Series_Title_Card.jpg|The Mummy: The Animated Series (September 29, 2001) kACc4HmW7uzpMsQGmSZBZE5SzOm.jpg|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (October 6, 2001) Title-JusticeLeague.jpg|Justice League (November 17, 2001) 2002 Teamo.jpg|Teamo Supremo (January 19, 2002) Cyberchase Logo April 2014.png|Cyberchase (January 21, 2002) ChalkZone_Title.png|ChalkZone (March 22, 2002) Noggin Play with Me Sesame Logo.jpg|Play with Me Sesame (April 1, 2002) Kim_Possible_Logo.png|Kim Possible (June 7, 2002) Mucha_Lucha.jpg|Mucha Lucha! (August 17, 2002) Toad_Patrol_Logo.jpg|Toad Patrol (September 3, 2002) Fillmorelogo.jpg|Fillmore! (September 14, 2002) Baby_Looney_Tunes.jpg|Baby Looney Tunes (September 16, 2002) Ozzy_and_Drix.jpg|Ozzy and Drix (September 14, 2002) What's_New_Scooby_Doo!.png|What's New Scooby-Doo? (September 14, 2002) Stargate infinity .jpg|Stargate Infinity (September 14, 2002) 3south.jpg|3-South (November 7, 2002) 2003 4156.jpg|Sonic X (April 6, 2003) Ren_&_Stimpy__Adult_Party_Cartoon__title-card.jpg|Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon (June 26, 2003) Title-TeenTitans.jpg|Teen Titans (July 19, 2003) MLAATR.png|My Life as a Teenage Robot (August 1, 2003) Duck_Dodgers_2003_Cartoon_Network_title_card.png|Duck Dodgers (August 23, 2003) Lilo_&_Stitch_The_Series_logo.png|Lilo & Stitch: The Series (September 20, 2003) Title-XiaolinShowdown.jpg|Xiaolin Showdown (November 1, 2003) Sabrinasecretlife.jpg|Sabrina's Secret Life (November 10, 2003) silverwing.jpg|Silverwing (September 19, 2003) tumblr_inline_n4b305iMYF1r9jmc0.jpg|Kenny the Shark (November 1, 2003) 2004 DavetheBarbCast.jpg|Dave the Barbarian (January 23, 2004) Brandy-and-mr-whiskers.jpg|Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (August 21, 2004) Justiceleagueunlimited.jpg|Justice League Unlimited (July 31, 2004) TheBatman.jpg|The Batman (September 11, 2004) Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png|Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (September 18, 2004) Maya & Miguel logo.png|Maya & Miguel (October 11, 2004) Postcardsbuster.gif|Postcards from Buster (October 11, 2004) Dragon_booster_titles.jpg|Dragon Booster (October 23, 2004) WITCH_S2_op.jpg|W.I.T.C.H. (December 18, 2004) 2005 Being_Ian_Title.jpg|Being Ian (January 1, 2005) ADJL.png|American Dragon: Jake Long (January 21, 2005) American_dad_logo.svg.png|American Dad (February 6, 2005) Krypto-The-Superdog.jpg|Krypto the Superdog (March 25, 2005) The_Buzz_on_Maggie.png|The Buzz on Maggie (June 17, 2005) Catscratch_Logo.png|Catscratch (July 9, 2005) Lulu Caty Logo.png|Lulu Caty (July 25, 2005) firehouselogo.jpg|Firehouse Tales (August 22, 2005) Johnny-Test-Titlecard.png|Johnny Test (September 17, 2005) Coconut_Fred's_Fruit_Salad_Island.png|Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island! (September 17, 2005) Loonatics_Unleashed.jpg|Loonatics Unleashed (September 17, 2005) GetEdTitle.jpg|Get Ed (September 19, 2005) 2006 The_Emperor's_New_School_logo.jpg|The Emperor's New School (January 27, 2006) Micky_Mouse_Clubhouse.png|Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 5, 2006) FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman logo.png|Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (May 29, 2006) The_Replacements.jpg|The Replacements (July 28, 2006) Yin_yang_yo_logo.png|Yin Yang Yo! (August 26, 2006) Curious_George_(TV_series).jpg|Curious George (September 4, 2006) Disney's_Pucca.jpg|Pucca (September 18, 2006) Title-TnJTales.jpg|Tom and Jerry Tales (September 23, 2006) Shaggy_And_Scooby_Doo_Get_a_Clue_title_card.png|Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (September 23, 2006) Legion_Of_Superheroes_Title_Card.PNG|Legion of Superheroes (September 23, 2006) 2007 Dinosaur_King_title_card.png|Dinosaur King (February 4, 2007) 268x0w.jpg|Naruto Shippūden (February 15, 2007) Landbeforetimeopening.jpg|The Land Before Time (March 5, 2007) Winnie_the_Pooh_-_My_Friends_Tigger_&_Pooh_Logo.jpg|My Friends Tigger & Pooh (May 12, 2007) Phineas_and_Ferb_logo.jpg|Phineas and Ferb (August 17, 2007) mmhm box art.jpg|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (September 8, 2007) 2008 250px-Best_ed_screenshot.jpg|Best Ed (October 3, 2008) Title-BatmanTheBraveAndTheBold.jpg|Batman: The Brave and the Bold (November 14, 2008) 2009 EC logo 2009.png|The Electric Company (January 23, 2009) Special_Agent_Oso_Title_Card.jpg|Special Agent Oso (April 4, 2009) 1653223_English_ShowDetailHeaderDesktop_934849fb-5d92-e711-8175-020165574d09.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Kai (April 5, 2009) DinosaurTrain.jpg|Dinosaur Train (September 7, 2009) El Show de Cleveland (The Cleveland Show) Logo.png|The Cleveland Show (September 27, 2009) 2010 SDMI_intertitle_card.png|Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (April 5, 2010) CatInTheHatKnowsALotAboutThat-300x289.jpg|The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (August 7, 2010) FishHooksLogo.jpg|Fish Hooks (September 3, 2010) MAD-_TV_Show_Title.JPG|Mad (September 6, 2010) 2011 The_Looney_Tunes_Show_title_card.png|The Looney Tunes Show (May 3, 2011) ThunderCats2011.png|ThunderCats (July 29, 2011) Young_Justice_Title.jpg|Young Justice (November 26, 2010) 2012 GL_The_Animated_Series.png|Green Lantern: The Animated Series (March 3, 2012) Motorcity.png|Motorcity (April 30, 2012) Gravity_Falls_logo.png|Gravity Falls (June 15, 2012) Randy_Cunnigham_title_card.jpg|Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (August 13, 2012) 2013 Teen_Titans_Go!.png|Teen Titans Go! (April 23, 2013) Mickey_Mouse_Logo.png|Mickey Mouse (June 28, 2013) Beware_The_Batman.jpg|Beware the Batman (July 13, 2013) Rabbids_Invasion_logo.svg.png|Rabbids Invasion (August 3, 2013) Wander_over_Yonder_poster.jpg|Wander Over Yonder (August 16, 2013) Peg+Cat Intertitle.png|Peg + Cat (October 7, 2013) 2014 The_Tom_and_Jerry_Show.jpg|The Tom and Jerry Show (April 9, 2014) Disney-the-7d-logo-april-4-2014.jpg|The 7D (July 7, 2014) Furchester-Logo-Final.jpg|The Furchester Hotel (September 26, 2014) Mike-Tyson-580x375.jpg|Mike Tyson Mysteries (October 27, 2014) Penn_Zero_Logo.png|Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (December 5, 2014) 2015 Star_vs_the_Forces_of_Evil_logo.png|Star vs. the Forces of Evil (January 18, 2015) Dragon_Ball_Super_Key_visual.jpg|Dragon Ball Super (July 5, 2015) Pig_Goat_Banana_Cricket_poster.jpg|Pig Goat Banana Cricket (July 16, 2015) PickleAndPeanut_Title.png|Pickle and Peanut (September 7, 2015) 250px-New Looney Tunes.png|New Looney Tunes (September 21, 2015) BeCoolScoobyDoo.png|Be Cool Scooby-Doo! (October 5, 2015) Supernoobs_Logo.png|Supernoobs (November 2, 2015) 2016 Bunnicula.S01E01.jpg|Bunnicula (February 6, 2016) looped.jpg|Looped (March 2, 2016) 54110.jpg|Freaktown (June 20, 2016) Elena_of_Avalor_logo.png|Elena of Avalor (July 22, 2016) The ZhuZhus logo.png|The ZhuZhus (September 12, 2016) image_b92566f1.jpeg|Right Now Kapow (September 19, 2016) Milo_Murphy_Logo.jpg|Milo Murphy's Law (October 3, 2016) The_Bagel_and_Becky_Show_logo.png|The Bagel and Becky Show (November 14, 2016) justiceleagueaction01.jpg|Justice League Action (November 26, 2016) 2017 ENG_LEY.png|Legend Quest (February 24, 2017) Rapunzel's_Tangled_Adventure_logo.png|Tangled: The Series (March 10, 2017) Chuck's_Choice_Opening_Title_card.png|Chuck's Choice (May 6, 2017) BillyDilleytitlecard.jpg|Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (June 3, 2017) Hotel_Transylvania_-_The_Television_Series_logo.png|Hotel Transylvania: The Series (June 25, 2017) DorothyAndTheWizardOfOz.png|Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (June 29, 2017) DuckTales_titlecard.jpg|DuckTales (August 12, 2017) Wacky_Races_2017_title.png|Wacky Races (August 14, 2017) Mysticons_logo.png|Mysticons (August 28, 2017) Wishfart_2017_Title_Card.PNG.png|Wishfart (September 5, 2017) MaXi.png|MaXi (September 14, 2017) Unikitty_Title.jpg|Unikitty! (October 27, 2017) Big_Hero_6_The_Series_logo.jpg|Big Hero 6: The Series (November 20, 2017) 2018 Muppet_Babies_2018_Logo.jpg|Muppet Babies (March 23, 2018) Legend_of_the_Three_Caballeros_Logo.jpg|Legend of the Three Caballeros (June 9, 2018) Harvey_Street_Kids.jpg|Harvey Street Kids (June 29, 2018) go-away_unicorn_vbig.jpg|Go Away Unicorn! (September 7, 2018) Let's Go Luna logo.png|Let's Go Luna! (November 21, 2018) woody-woodpecker-2018.jpg|Woody Woodpecker (December 3, 2018) 2019 DC_Super_Hero_Girls_Poster,_Jun_2018.jpg|DC Super Hero Girls (March 8, 2019) 101_Dalmatian_Street_logo.png|101 Dalmatian Street (March 18, 2019) cp_2019_se_warner_bros_looney_tunes-1288x724.jpg|Looney Tunes Cartoons (June 12, 2019) Amphibia_Title.jpg|Amphibia (June 17, 2019) Scooby-doo-guess-who.jpg|Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (June 27, 2019) Wheres-Waldo.png|Where's Waldo (July 20, 2019) green-eggs-and-ham-590x354.png|Green Eggs and Ham (2019) thundercats-roar-poster1.jpg|ThunderCats Roar (2019) yabbadabbadinosaurs-1280x600.jpg|Yabba Dabba Dinosaurs (2019) Harley_Quinn_Poster.jpg|Harley Quinn (2019) 2020 animaniacs_press_artwork_.0.0.jpg|Animaniacs (2020) The_Owl_House_poster.png|The Owl House (2020) Monsters_at_Work_logo.jpg|Monsters at Work (2020) 2021 1-Gremlins-Secrets-of-the-Mogwai.w330.h330.jpg|Gremlins: Secrets of the Mogwai (2021) 2022 The_Toon_Squad_Poster.png|The Toon Squad (2022) 2023 2024 2025 Category:Lists Category:Disney Shows Category:Titles Category:Non-Disney Shows Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE